Hair stylists who create common weave hairstyles traditionally have laid the real human hair or synthetic hair being used to create the weave hairstyle on the customer's shoulder or on other surfaces. Particularly in the case of weave hairstyles involving longer lengths of hair, managing the hair during application is cumbersome both in resting it on a surface as it being attached as well as in maintaining its cleanliness during application. Resting the hair on surfaces during application of the hair in creating the weave hairstyle can leave the hair vulnerable to contamination or soiling by spillage of chemicals used in hair salons or by other contaminants. In addition, the risk that the hair is dropped onto the floor is increased.
A need exists for a device to store hair to be used in creating a weave hairstyle to maintain its cleanliness until the hair is used.
An additional need exists for a device that assists in efficiently managing the feed of hair that is to be used in creating a weave hairstyle.
Another need exists for a hair dispensing device that is portable and capable of storing hair for later use.